Luz, Camara, Acción
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Un director buscan a una actriz para su nueva pelicula pero nunca espero enamorarse de, una chica que poseedora de gran belleza, elegancia y Humildad
1. epilogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Epilogo**

Nuestra historia comienza, en el gran estudio de la ciudad de Suna, Gaara un gran director de cine se encontraba en serios problemas, ya que necesitaba una actriz y rápido para su nueva película ¿cuál sería el problema entonces?, el problema era que no había ninguna actriz disponible para el papel y las que lo estaban no eran adecuadas para dicho papel, tuvo que seguir los consejos de su hermana y realizar unas audiciones seguramente, obtendría una posible gran decepción por que al hacer audiciones, se arriesgaba demasiado ya que desconocía las posibilidades de una actriz desconocida pero bueno tampoco ganaría nada sin una actriz principal.

Tan pronto como se hizo el anuncio de que se buscaba una nueva actriz principal para, En lo profundo, muchas chicas de todos los lugares conocidos irrumpieron en el estudio.

-Bien chicas, esta audición significa mucho para mí hacía que iniciemos, denme lo mejor que tienen.

Una por uno las chicas pasaron para demostrar lo que tenían y al parecer ninguna chica era lo suficientemente buena para el papel. Ninguna de ellas tenía los requisitos necesarios para ser la actriz principal , carecían por completo de honradez, virtud y modestia hasta que una dulce y tímida voz lo hizo palidecer.

-H-hola.-

¿Podría ser que la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz fuera la chica que buscaba?

continuara


	2. La bella chica

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**La hermosa Chica de Cabellos Azules y Ojos perla**

Gaara observaba estático a la gran revelación que, tenía frente a él. Esa chica era justo como había soñado a la protagonista de su film. Era hermosa, preciosa, una divina diosa que pareciera que era otra alucinación suya, pero no hay esta la joven era incluso tímida y recatada como se imaginaba a su protagonista. Pero con respecto al cuerpo ella, era mejor de lo que imagino a la chica ya que bueno tenía una curvas bastante pronunciadas que aunque las ocultaba en esos jeans se mascaban demasiado remarcadas sus caderas, y la blusa que llevaba también marcaba un poco los pechos grandes y redondos de la bella joven que no hacía más que quedarse parada moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa viendo que el directo la miraba casi sin aliento.

Ella por su parte, se encontraba bastante nerviosa y debía admitir que su director era bastante apuesta incluso había pensado al entrar que se trataba de un acto. Era alto de piel blanca algo bronceada pero igualmente pálida, sus cabellos rojizos están hermosos brillaban con la luz del sol por ultimo su rostro era basta hermoso a pesar de su dura expresión era hermoso sus facciones eran de lo mas divinas y su nariz era perfecta, y sobre todo sus ojos, eran bellos a pesar de estar de tener ojeras alrededor de ellos no perdían hermosura, eran bastante hermosos, no pudo evitar temblar al imaginar que él estuviera adivinando lo que pensaba y que ojala no lo supiera pronto pudo escuchar al fin una palabra proveniente de los labios de ese hombre tan magnífico.

-Bien, aquí tienes.- Dijo Gaara simulando su acostumbrada frialdad.-Este es el libreto quiero que interpretes esta línea.-Dijo él señalándole un párrafo en el guión.

-S-si.- Feo todo lo que le respondió aquel angel.

Tan pronto comenzó su interpretación Gaara quedo maravillado, ella era excelente, era muy buena a pesar de no tener experiencia real en ninguna película, en la realidad era bastante tímida y tartamudeaba al hablar pero en ese ensayo era como si fuera otra persona era espectacular era el ángel que necesitaba era increíble que su hermana tuviera razón que esa audiciones eran la respuesta a sus plegarías al fin había encontrado a la encarnación de su personaje y de sus más profundos deseos.

-Magnifico, el papel de Jissele es tuyo, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunto interesado al querer saber el nombre de aquella hermosa creatura quería saberlo para gritar al mundo aquel hermoso nombre que resumirían en palabras a tal bello ser.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, Señor Sabaku no.- respondió con timidez.

-Dime Gaara basta de formalidades, ahora eres parte del casting, no tienes por qué ser tan formal la filmación comenzara mañana temprano practica bien tus líneas y nos vemos en este mismo set, a la misma hora.- finalizo orgulloso.

La Hyuga no hizo más que sonrojarse e irse de ahí.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron ya 4 horas y Gaara se encontraba en su oficina editando algunas cosas del libreto y el guión de la película hasta que un llamado vino a su oficina contesto para ver de quien se trataba de su hermana.

-Gaara, el jefe quiere verte.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Dile que no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías.- Contesto cortante.

-Pero hermano, el no te habla como tu padre, te llama como tu jefe, y exige saber por qué elegiste a una desconocida como actriz principal en vez de Matsuri.

Gaara lo pensó unos instantes pero viéndolo de esa forma no le quedaba más opción que ir con su padre y explicarle.

-Bien ire.-

Dicho esto se levanto de su silla y fue a la oficina de su padre, camino varios pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su padre toco tres veces la puerta.

-Adelante.- respondió una voz.

Gaara entro a la oficina que era inmensamente grande, donde su ubicaba una mesa rectangular de aproximadamente cinco metros de ancho y 10 metros de largo era increíble el ego que puede poseer una persona peor aun siendo tu padre, Sabaku no Dan era un hombre bastante engreído siempre le había gustado mostrar lo que tenía al mundo para asegurar que era superior incluyéndolo a él, ya que desde niño lo había puesto a competir en concursos de piano y cosas así para demostrarle a la gente que él era mejor que otros niños. Ahora se encontraba en esta situación ya que su sueño era ser un reconocido director de cine para que sus historias cobraran vida y fueran apreciadas por las masas, lo cual era una satisfacción mayor al de un escritor de libros él no toleraba a su padre y lo feo en este asunto era trabajar para él.

-Hola hijo, por favor toma asiento.- Dijo señalando una silla a su lado

-¿Por qué crees que una inútil como Matsuri merece más el papel que mi actriz?- Pregunto algo moleto.

-Matsuri tiene más experiencia en esto que aquella chica que elegiste además no me convence, ni siquiera la conozco como para saber si tendrá un buen desempeño.-

-Ella lo hará bien dale una oportunidad.-dijo mostrándole una grabación de las cámaras de cómo actuaba ella.

Dan lo pensó no era usual que su hijo defendiera de esa forma a alguien así que no había más remedio.

-Bien veremos de que es capaz esa bella chica, pero solo una.-Dijo dando por terminada la conversación cosa que dejo a Gaara mas que satisfecho.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Layill y a los países que lo leen y seguidoras del Gaahina **


	3. Sueños Humedos y disputa en el trabajo

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Sueños Húmedos y discusiones en el trabajo**

La noche llego antes de lo esperado y Gaara releía el libreto de la película que haría Rosa del Desierto, era increíble que al fin tuviera la oportunidad para hacer su sueño realidad, ya que estuvo los años anteriores estudiando esa carrera y aunque le pareciera horrible trabajar en el estudio de su padre era peor eso que nada, fue ahí donde vio el curriculum de Hinata Hyuga, era realmente preciosa y a su corta edad de apenas 18 años, era muy buena para la actuación ella sería la perfecta Jissele la hermosa princesa que era condenada a un matrimonio sin amor por parte de un príncipe Europeo, y con sentimientos encontrados a su sirviente y escolta personal, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía que editar un poco el libreto para anular los desnudos en la protagonista ya que por razones que ni él entendía no toleraba la idea de que otros la vieran desnuda menos un millón o más de espectadores, pasadas ya de la una de la madrugada Gaara termino exhausto y dormido sobre el escritorio.

_Vio que estaba en un palacio similar al del libreto y ahí vio la visión más bella que había visto. Era Hinata en un traje árabe de esos que no cubren casi nada, se podían apreciar mejor los atributos de la chica en esas ropas que aparte de no cubrir casi nada eran muy, muy pero muy ajustadas. Era de verdad un éxtasis y deleite para los ojos de cualquier hombre y más para él, Hinata se acerco a él con la gracia que la caracterizaba y se abrazo a él apegando lo más posible sus cuerpos, cosa que hizo despertar en él cierto órgano que se endureció al instante._

_-Mi amor aunque sea sólo sea esta noche hazme tuya, antes que aquel hombre al que no amo, Hainz no es a quien amo, es a ti mi amado, Shorou, eres tu el único capaz de despertar en mi sentimientos Y emociones como los que siento ahora, solo te pido que no hagas muchas preguntas, y deja que me entre a ti antes de llorar en una cama que no quiero, en un país que no conozco y en un suelo al que desprecio._

_Gaara escuchaba las palabras maravillado, esas eran las líneas de la película, eso quería decir que estaba soñando con la escena que había editado en la que Shorou tiene relaciones con Jissele antes de que ella se suicide para no ir a los brazos de Hainz en Príncipe alemán después de enterarse que Shorou fue asesinado por este. No tardo mucho en responder al oírla llorar, con un sentimiento que esperaba que ella expresase en la película._

_-Jamás te dejare, Jissele, antes muerto que abandonarte, no me importa ser solo tú lacayo cuando, se que para ti soy tu héroe, tu amigo, tu único y verdadero amor, no permitiré que tu padre te venda a un extranjero por dinero mañana en la mañana huiremos de aquí aunque pueda ser un sueño imposible pero de una forma u otra estaremos juntos.- Respondió como si fuese aquel personaje._

_Pronto ambos se entregaron al placer, Gaara inicio besando como un lobo, el delicado cuello de la joven luego de eso oscuridad  
_

Rinnnnggg.

Era el despertador y para desgracia de él ya eran las seis y media de la mañana tenía que vestirse y llegar antes que los demás al estudio y rápido, por suerte para él ninguno de los actores era puntual pero la que llego primero fue su hermosa Hinata, y de ahí en adelante el resto del elenco a acepción del villano que aun no aparecía.

"_¿dónde estará Naruto? Ese idiota debe saber que esto es serio, seguramente está perdiendo el tiempo por ahí le dije que tenía ser puntual, el villano es una parte importante en el film y si un Hainz todo la filmación no sirve incluso con mi perfecta y deseable Hinata, la película no sirve sin él."_

Y como por arte de magia Naruto irrumpió en el set, Gaara estaba que sacaba chispas y si no fuera por el buen sueño que había tenido estaría de peor humor, pero eso no evito que el regañara de forma brutal al Uzumaki.

-¡Te dije que fueras puntual, o acaso te lo tengo que deletrear Idiota!- Grito fúrico.

-Lo lamento Gaara es que tuve problemas con el trafico tú sabes, y bueno mejor iniciemos el film, no debemos perder más tiempo.

El pelirrojo está furioso eso si era ser un descarado, venía tarde y no solo eso le reprochaba esto era el colmo, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de su hermosa Hinata, todo atisbo de ira y enojo se disipo, las primeras escenas fueron fáciles, y no hubo necesidad de repeticiones, el problema era el resto de las escenas pero mejor era dejar las otras 10 escenas para el día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

Al caminar por los pasillos de las oficinas del lugar se encontró con Matsuri que lo miraba tirando rayos de los ojos cosa que lo atemorizo un poco pero lo disimulo el esta aun mas furioso que ella.

-Exijo saber por qué no me diste el papel, Gaara.- Reclamo la castaña.

-Matsuri, hay que variar, un poco tu eres buena pero la nueva chica te supera en muchos aspecto además tu personalidad no encaja con la del personaje no eres compatible con el así que mejor afronta que no todo lo debes tener tu.- Dijo con total frialdad saliendo del lugar dejando a Matsuri mas asustada que confundida.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna y a las demás lectoras que se unan al fic y a los países que se unan a el.**


	4. La vida sin libertad

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**L a vida sin libertad**

Hinata ahora estaba en la bañándose con lentitud pensando en el gran día que le esperaba mañana. Ya que por el error técnico de los niños que habían hecho la interpretación de la niñez de los personajes se tuvo que posponer, su aparición, en parte agradecía ya al momento de irse tuvo más tiempo para estar con Gaara aunque fuese solo por asuntos de trabajos.

_-Mira Hinata tu personaje es algo complicado aquí tienes tu libreto.- Dijo entregándole unos papeles.- Bien para hacer oficial tu participación en el set y tu nueva carrera, aquí tienes tu primer contrato.-_

_Ella miro el papel unos instantes y lo leyó y releyó y lo único negativo era el tiempo que tendría que trabajaría para el estudio 5 años si quisiera podría rechazar el contrato pero está era su oportunidad no la desperdiciaría._

_-Si lo firmare.- Respondió cortésmente firmando el papel._

_-No te arrepentirás.- Dijo complacido el pelirrojo.- Disfrutare estos cinco años juntos.- Dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza y besándola con suavidad._

_La Hyuga se limito a sonrojarse y despedirse con un gesto._

En estos momentos se sentía como una tonta pudo haber hecho algo más, pero no fue una cobarde debió hacer algo más que solo sonrojarse y sonreír como tonta. Y hay recordó todas las veces que la habían pisoteado.

_Ella era una pequeña de seis años, jugaba en su patio tranquilamente hasta que repentinamente llego su padre_

_-Hija, ya tienes seis años y aunque tu madre esté en desacuerdo, conmigo sobre tu educación, yo prefiero educarte en casa así que te solicite un maestro particular._

Ese sujeto la trataba como basura y las cosas empeoraron al tener doce años.

_Neji había llegado a vivir a su casa ya sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico quedo en custodia de Hiashi y su familia, pero él no era un primo ejemplar la pisoteaba peor que su padre incluso hacia que le cocinara la comida para luego tirársela a los perros y aunque nunca supo la razón de su desprecio las cosas continuaron así hasta que se aburrió de hacer y simplemente se limito a la indiferente._

Como siempre ella, nunca se dejaba pisotear por como una tonta siempre siendo permisiva jamás podría hacer algo como eso porque ella era la tonta inútil y estúpida, pero ahora ya podía ser alguien frente a su familia ya que pronto sería una actriz de renombre mundial y todo gracias a Gaara con solo pensar en él se llevo su mano derecha a su vagina y comenzó a masturbarse lenta pero firmemente Hinata gemía y se retorcía en el agua de la tina que se combinaba con su humedad muy pero muy suavemente movía sus dedos pensando en su caballero pero repentinamente alguien toco a la puerta.

-Hinata-sama si no sale rápido de la bañera la sacare yo mismo.-

-Si primo.- contesto con su timidez de siempre.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata se levanto más temprano y aunque su padre la entretuvo con más labores hogareñas para según él, hacerla sentir útil ella pudo llegar al lugar, Gaara la recibió con algo de cansancio pero bueno era comprensible eran horas tempranas, pero pronto llego el momento de probarse el vestuario y bueno aunque no fuera muy de su gusto ya que era algo revelador no importaba lo que importaba era que ahora era una actriz y punto a nadie le importaba si el vestuario fuera conservador o no que demonios importaba pero bueno cuando se estrenara la película le demostraría a su familia quien era.

Las horas pasaron velozmente y el set había progresado bastante en la filmación y bueno aunque el villano apenas salía Naruto le ponía mucho empeño a su papel, todos eran muy buenos con ella y eso ayudaba un poco a su ya dañado autoestima ya que bueno debía admitirlo si pasas toda tu vida siendo insultada, pisoteada y maltratada por las personas más cercanas a ti, es obvio que la gente no entendería el sufrimiento que ella paso pero este era su momento y pareciera que las cosas iban a ir muy bien de ahora en adelante. Pero como dicen los lechos de rosas tienen espinas, unas espinas grandes y duras que pueden matarte.

-Oye tu, senos enormes ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le grito una chica de su edad de cabello castaño y pobremente proporcionada.

-No entiendo porque una neófita como tú puede ser una actriz principal, yo llego en el espectáculo desde los 5 años y solo he hecho de extra o de personaje secundario y ahora que era mi momento de debutar como actriz llegas tu y lo arruinas todo y déjame dejarte una cosa muy clara si te propasas con el director de esta película estas…-

No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Matsuri, ve a decirle eso a alguien que le importa ¿sí?- Dijo Naruto algo molesto por su actitud.

Matsuri se limito a aguantar su rabia y a marcharse Naruto era un superior y amigo de Gaara, no podía decirle o hacerlo cosas terribles.

-Gracias, N-Naruto-kun.-dijo tímidamente la joven.

-No hay de que si quieres te puedo invitar a almorzar tengo algo que proponerte.-dijo ahora serio.

Hinata asintió y se fue con él, Gaara que se encontraba cerca de ahí, se sentía muy molesto porque en realidad no se esperaba que Naruto le hiciera eso, ella era la mujer de sus sueños y ese bobo simplemente llegaba y se la quitaba eso no se iba a quedar así no señor.

.

.

.

.

En esos momento Naruto y Hinata estaba almorzando y bueno el rubio se comportaba despreocupado mientras que Hinata se sentía muy confundida por la situación ya que el no le explicaba sus motivos de esa reunión.

-¿P-porque me invitaste aquí?- pregunto ya harta del silencio.

-Mira se que te has fijado en Gaara y tengo una idea de cómo llamar su atención.- Propuso feliz.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno que tal si me hago pasar por tu novio para llamar su atención, el es muy celoso funcionara.-

Hinata no tuvo objeción a ese argumento y con una apretón de manos cerraron el trato.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**


	5. El plan funciona

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lemon**

**El plan funciona**

La jornada término todo el mundo se retiro, Hinata y Naruto fingieron abrazarse frente a Gaara, mientras este los miraba enojado, con ganar de matar al rubio pero se contuvo sospechaba que había algo falso en eso y pronto iba a descubrir que era.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de Hinata. Neji y su novia hacían de las suyas él castaño estaba sobre ella, mientras Tenten gimoteaba, casi a gritos era de verdad ensordecedor, los dos se movían frenéticamente, cada vez más rápido y acelerado, parecía que no podían parar de moverse uno sobre otro, la fricción de sus sexos era ingreible. Tenten acariciaba a su novio de los pies a la cabeza, mientras este hacia lo mismo con los pechos y las nalgas de su novia, pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo. El Hyuga se recostó al lado de su chica mientras ella trataba de recuperar la espiración poco a poco, hasta que al fin lo logró.

-Neji ¿por qué tú y tu padrastro tratan mal a la pobre Hina?- soltó demandante la mujer a lo que este quiso evadir con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te importa?- Dijo algo molesto por esa interrogante.

-Es que ella se la pasa sirviéndote a ti y a tu padre no la dejan en paz, la pobrecita tiene que hacerte la comida más de dos veces y dársela a los perros, ¿no crees que ella merece más respeto y dignidad?- Le pregunto algo consternada por su frialdad.

-Oh vamos a ella le gusta eso no es más que una pobre tonta no es mi problema.- Contesto algo molesto.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor me largo volveré cuando seas más maduro y menos idiota.- Fue lo único que le dijo luego de levantarse de la cama y dejarlo solo.

.

.

.

.

Tan pronto termino de vestirse pudo ver a la persona que provoco aquella discusión entre ella y su novio, pero no se desquitaría con ella, no se lo merecía era demasiado amable y bondadosa como para hacerle tal atrocidad además ella era su mejor amiga y estaría muy feliz de felicitarla por su nuevo empleo y que de ahora en adelante ella les demostraría a Neji y a Hiashi que ella era más que una mansa ovejita que dentro de ella había un águila aventurera que no le importaban los riesgos y ella la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitase.

-Hola Hina.-saludo con amabilidad.

-Hola Ten, ¿viniste aquí por mi o por mi primo?- Pregunto en broma.

-Ya tú eres mi razón, a Neji le faltan neuronas y no volveré a hablarle mas es un imbécil ¿puedes creer que el te crea una sirvienta? Es de verdad una idea obsoleta tu, eres más que eso y me alegra que hallas logrado tener ese empleo.- Dijo conmovida.

-Si gracias amigas tengo algo que contarte.- Dijo mientras ambas subían a su habitación.

Las dos hablaron toda la noche sobre el tema de engañar a Gaara con un novio falso Tente le advirtió que esa clase de trucos no terminan bien y a veces hacía que los hombres fueran muy obsesivos con que debía medirse.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente las cosas en el set. Ya que Gaara se auto nombro el co tagonista de la película y bueno ella debía admitir que era muy atento con ella en el sentido de que no la dejaba con Naruto a solas ni un momento y bueno era genial eso significaba que la estrategia de este estaba funcionando.

-¿Enserio te dijo qué?- Pregunto algo impresionado el rubio en la cafetería.

-Si dijo que, quería verme en su oficina a solas.-

-Eso significa que nuestro truco funciona pronto el estará a tus pies amiga.- dijo feliz este mientras sorbía de su jugo.

-¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme?- Pregunto Hina intrigada.

-Veras la chica de mis sueños llego a la ciudad y bueno al igual que tu quiero llamar su atención así que, bueno de alguna forma ambos nos estamos beneficiando de ello.- finalizo el oji-azul marchándose del lugar, mientras Hinata se pregunta ¿quién era esa chica?

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**


	6. Los limites terminan

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lime**

**Los Límites Terminan**

Hinata entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y cuando menos se lo espero Gaara ya estaba detrás de ella, con la respiración cerca de su cuello, Gaara estaba atrás suyo. Era algo inesperado pero excitante y algo molesto pero tenía que ser paciente Naruto le había dicho que no metiera la pata en eso que Gaara respondería de forma natural al "rechazo" así que por nada en el mundo debía mostrarse vulnerable ante él y con ello lograría el objetivo deseado tenerlo en la palma de su mano. Por eso mismo debía actuar como nunca antes había actuado en su vida, no debía flaquear ante las insinuaciones debía fingir lo mas que podía para evitar algún tipo de sospechas de su parte ya que con eso. Él se daría cuenta y bueno con eso el plan se vendría abajo y con ello su única oportunidad de ser tomada enserio y eso no lo permitiría ella no sería el juguete de nadie otra vez y no se dejaría pisotear más o por lo menos no serlo fuera de su casa.

-Bienvenida ¿sabes por qué te traje aquí?- Pregunto con cierta seriedad.

-No señor.-Respondió con una seguridad no común en ella.

Con esa señal él entendía que ella estaba intentando ser ruda y que su postura estaba sospechosamente rígida, muestra de que estaba tensa, cosa que indicaba dos cosas: Una que ella estaba fingiendo o Dos que solo se encontraba asustada y confundida de cualquier forma ella no escaparía de él, llegaría al fondo de lo que ella y el rubio planeaban ya que le pareció extraño que su amigo de la nada dejara de llorar por el viaje de Sakura y fuera a los brazos de una desconocida que desde el primer día en que ella lo vio sintió algo de química entre ellos. Obviamente algo se traían e iba a descubrir que era.

-Bien quiero decirte que tu desempeño es formidable me encanta la manera en que interpretas al personaje y lo bien que manejas tu vida personal, con el trabajo.- Insinuó algo celoso.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto molesta Hinata al tonó de su voz.

-Bueno ya tienes un novio, muchas actrices no logran un buen desempeño porque se preocupan más en complacer al novio que en su carrera veo que eres equilibrada en ese aspecto.-Dijo con un tonó "normal" a su estilo.

-Mi vida privada es una cosa y mi carrera es otra ¿ya me puedo retirar?- Dijo algo fastidiada aunque le pareciera tierno que el sintiera celos por la falsa relación no le gustaba que la interrogara de esa manera tan tenaz y fría como si se tratará de un policía con un ladrón, como si quisiera sacarle las respuestas aquí y ahora pero ella no sedería, no claro que no primero muerta antes de perder la batalla.

-Sí pero antes quisiera ver si pudiéramos ensayar una de nuestras líneas ya que como me proclame, co protagonista y tú la estrella, debemos estar preparados al máximo ¿no crees?- Sugirió en tonó inocente.

-Sí ¿por qué no?- Respondió más calmada inocente a lo que le esperaba.

Comenzaron a releyendo el guión y luego de revisarlo ambos comenzaron a ensayar todas las escenas, inocentes pero lo que Hinata quería evitar llegó la escena algo atrevida que correspondía al primer beso de la princesa y el sirviente.

-Comencemos ¿estás lista?- Pregunto.

-Si.-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Jiseele te amo no permitiré que ese hombre te haga daño ¿por qué dejas que te haga esto?-Dijo con un toque convincente.

-Shorou mi padre quiere que me case con él, es mi destino no puedo renunciar al pacto que hice con nuestra nación de protegerla a toda costa sin importar el precio y aunque reconozco que no merezco ser tratada como un objeto de compra y venta sé que hay cosas que no podemos controlar y el destino es una de ellas. Dijo con tristeza.

-Igual eso no es escusa para que tu dignidad, tu alma y tu cuerpo sean solo un objeto para que un europeo inútil y presumido te use a su antojo como si solo fueras su juguete.- Respondió algo indignado.

-Pero ¿qué podría hacer mi decisión no cuenta aquí ni en ninguna parte, que podría hacer yo contra un mundo que calla y reprime a las mujeres, que solo haya nacido para un fin y que ese fuera ser entregada a alguien que no amo, es una de ellas, pero igual no se qué hacer estoy desesperada, y lo peor de todo es que con esto no volveré a verte, y tu eres al que de verdad amo y la única forma de librarme de eso sería escapando o la muerte.-

-No morirás por que mañana huiras conmigo, no permitiré que mueras por algo como eso aunque tengamos que morir prefiero que lo hagamos juntos, a que lo hagas tú sola.- Dijo conmovido tomando su mano.

A Hinata le parecía que su actuación era demasiado real, pero igual tuvo que continuar. Y era la parte que menos le agradaría en esa situación ya que conocía bien sus intenciones él, la besaría en los labios con la escusa del ensayo algo poco sutil no era su estilo pero igual le impresionaba la desesperación que él tenía de besarla por eso no opuso mucha resistencia. Poco a poco los labios de ambos se juntaron y la lengua de Gaara exploro cada extremo de la cavidad femenina, desde el paladar hasta la garganta haciendo que la mujer, emitiera unos pequeños gemidos que en cierta forma lo excitaban de una manera enfermiza, pronto y de una forma algo brusca y obvia, se acerco a ella aun mas pegando su erección colosal con su sensible intimidad, con eso Hinata se despego de golpe con la respiración bastante agitada y él, lo noto y eso le encanto la forma positiva en la que respondió al beso y como jugaba con su cabello era muestra de que ella sentía lo mismo por él cosa que lo hizo sentir mas que satisfecho.

-Con eso terminamos Hina, hiciste un buen trabajo, nos vemos mañana.- Menciono contento con su respiración regulada.

Hinata solo se despidió con su mano saliendo como un rayo por la puerta maldiciéndose una y mil veces haber caído en su trampa tenía que remediar eso pronto.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**


	7. Reconciliación

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lime**

**Reconciliación**

Pronto la peliazul se dio cuenta de que Gaara la estaba probando y tenía que averiguar qué hacer, porque si era franca, ella había disfrutado muchísimo el beso, con eso era obvio que se debió dar cuenta de que su relación con el rubio era falsa, pero ella no lo permitiría debía hacer algo pero ya, no podía dejar qué Gaara la creyera qué era una chica fácil tenía que hablar con Naruto para arreglar las cosas y hacer que la farsa fuera más convincente. Entonces recordó que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con Tenten pero lo haría después por el momento repasar su papel y el asunto de Gaara era más importante, al menos eso pensaba hasta que alguien la llamo al teléfono.

-Hinata ¿Por qué no me ayudas con el discurso?- Pregunto Tenten al ver que ella no estaba presente.

-Lo siento Tenten tengo trabajo aquí y por el momento no puedo ayudarte con tu discurso laboral, y bueno espero que lo entiendas Ten-chan.- Dijo algo apenada.

-Bien Hinata, entiendo que el trabajo de la actuación es difícil y espero que puedas triunfar con esta película por cierto ¿cómo va tú plan de engañarlo con el novio falso?- Pregunto interesada.

-No muy bien Gaara me engaño hace unos minutos con la trampa de la escena del beso.- Respondió algo enojada.

-Bueno puedes engañarlo haciendo mas convincente la farsa.- Sugirió la castaña al predicamento de su amiga.

-¿cómo?- Pregunto dudosa.

-tienes que besar a Naruto frente a él.-Dijo sería.

-¿crees que eso funcione?- Pregunto algo insegura.

-Claro que funcionara además te ayudara a mejorar tu actuación lo único que tienes que hacer el fingir bien y bueno cuando ya estés lista para terminar la relación falsa, el caerá a tus pies y bueno te casaras y serás feliz para siempre, bueno tu sabes con eso que me dijiste de que él era el indicado y esas cosas.-Dijo feliz Tenten.

-bueno agradezco tú ayuda Ten-chan y si él es el indicado aunque no lo conozco del todo bien se que desde el momento en que nos vimos él y yo compartimos un vinculo especial invisible es algo que no puedo explicar pero tú entiendes eso después de todo tu y Neji comparten eso.-Dijo contenta.

-Él es un bobo de verdad no entiendo por que me fije en el no lo perdonare por lo que dijo hace días nada de lo que él vaya a decirme cambiará eso, es muy inmaduro y estúpido la verdad es que en este momento preferiría ver a cualquier imbécil mientras no sea él.-contesto algo enojada por el recuerdo de lo que dijo el Hyuga.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto preocupada.

Tenten lo pensó unos instantes y medito la situación no podía contarle eso a Hinata la haría sentir mal, no quería que supiera lo que pensaba su obsoleto e idiota novio de ella, sería un daño peor a su autoestima y por el momento no le diría eso.

-Nada de eso, olvídalo no vemos luego- dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

Suspiro cansada no podía creer que las cosas pasaran tan rápido ella, no entendía como el tiempo iba pasando y lo rápido que avanzaba paso de ser una pequeña de 10 años y sus primeros amigos y ahora ella ya era grande y su mejor amigo era su novio o posible ex novio, que importaba la diferencia la cosa era que estaba muy furiosa con el no podía creer la desfachatez e ignorancia de este, ¿Cómo rayos pude seguir atado a una creencia tan obsoleta? Las mujeres en especial Hinata no son esclavas y él no era el único idiota también estaba su tío, la verdad es que nunca entendió porque soporto ver esas cosas y como lastimaban a la pobre Hinata y no hacer nada, pero ahora haría algo aunque fuera alejarse de ese bobo para siempre. De repente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola Tenten.- Saludo una odiosa voz familiar.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido?- Pregunto molesta.

-Tenten yo quisiera disculparme por lo de hace días sé que mi comportamiento ridículo no tuvo justificación y bueno quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad.-

-Necesitas más que esas palabras para convencerme Hyuga.-Dijo desafiante.

-¿cómo esto?- Dijo el joven.

Tomando sus labios antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar la lengua de Neji penetro casi sin problemas la boca de Tenten mientras esta se restregaba y pegaba al cuerpo escultural del Hyuga pronto el aire se acabo y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Con eso basta?- Pregunto el hombre satisfecho.

-Sí pero igual tienes que disculparte con Hinata si no escucho que tu actitud cambio con ella, no volverás conmigo para siempre, ¿me oíste?- Pregunto.

-Lo hare Tenten haría cualquier cosa por ti, enserio lamento tanto haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, porque enserio yo no debí decir esas cosas y debí pensar para hablar en vez de hablar para pensar solo quiero que sepas que soy un hombre nuevo con creencias nuevas y con ello quiero que me des la oportunidad para nosotros.-Dijo con amor mientras, la abrazaba con dulzura.

Tenten, le respondió contenta mientras él sonreía con alegría y satisfacción siempre lograba converserla.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love**


	8. farsa descubierta

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lime**

**La farsa es descubierta**

Hinata llego a casa un tanto agitada, pero poco a poco fue calmándose dejo su abrigo en el mueble y subió al segundo piso, paso por los pasillos y pudo escuchar unos gemidos. Con eso entendió que su primo había hecho de las suyas, Siempre era así peleaban y su prime inventaba una mentira y le daba un largo discurso y siempre no importa como terminaban en la cama. Agradecería que cuando ella y su director tuvieran alguna vez una relación no fuera como su primo y Tenten. Hinata la quería demasiado como para soportar tal abuso departe de Neji, pero bueno agradecía en el fondo que Naruto la ayudara con esto pero al parecer ella arruino el plan con aquel beso que siendo sincera estuvo fenomenal. Seguramente con eso ya había arruinado todo lo que ella y Naruto habían planeado ya que él también quería darle celos a una mujer que le gustaba su nombre era Sakura ese plan ayudaría a ambos, pero ahora no estaba segura si aun podía haber esperanza para ese proyecto tendría que ser lo más fuerte posible y muy férrea.

.

.

.

.

Miércoles en la mañana el día era hermoso. Neji y Tenten aun no despertaban y su padre aun no había vuelto de su viaje de Negocios lo cual significa que el resto del día sería tranquilo para ella. Al menos en casa pero lo único que desconocía era si en su trabajo iba a estar tranquila recordando lo que su jefe le había hecho el día anterior no estaba segura si debía acercársele a él o solo ignorarlo por un tiempo, la cosa era si ella podría resistirlo. Es que él era tan guapo no podía estar cerca de el sin sonrojarse y esperaba que el plan funcionara, además había quedado con Naruto que terminarían la farsa hasta que Sakura lo viera con ella, con eso harían un falso rompimiento. Pronto llego al gran estudio y al entrar ya todos la estaban esperando o al menos la mayoría, el resto de la tarde estuvo muy tranquilo pero nada es lo que aparenta.

.

.

.

.

Pronto el set quedo desolado y vacio, Hinata revisaba si el vestuario estaba en orden y arreglado, al comprobar que si estaba bien. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse hasta que noto algo blando pero firme al mirar hacia arriba comprobó que se trataba de Gaara. Ella intento alejarse de él pero fue inútil pronto fue presa de esos labios que la succionaban lascivos mientras ambos cuerpos se juntaban cada vez mas.

-Ya se la verdad tú y Naruto no son nada en realidad ¿Por qué hacen esto?- Pregunto algo fastidiado por la situación.

-Yo so…solo quería llamar tu atención no pensé que lo descubrirías tan pronto, él y yo lo planeamos íbamos a terminar con esto cuando llegara Sakura y notara nuestra "relación" pero ahora que lo sabes me haces sentir como una pésima actriz.-Comento algo triste.

-Ba no lo eres pero, sabía perfectamente que no era real tu relación ya que siempre me mirabas debes en cuando y el "ensayo" lo hice para comprobar tu atracción por mi y veo que di en el blanco, no te preocupes no diré nada fingiré que no se de tu trato con Naruto y así no habrá problema podemos ser algo en secreto y cuando finjas la ruptura no habrá problema ¿te parece linda?- Propuso ya mas tranquilo al ver que ella se había calmado.

-Gracias, se..señor.- dijo algo nerviosa.

-No me llames señor, llámame Gaara preciosa.- y dicho eso volvió a besarla.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love**


	9. Confusión

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lemon**

**Confusión**

Naruto esperaba a Hinata en el restaurante y para colmo de males Sakura ya estaba con él, cuando pensó que ya todo estaba perdido al fin pudo verla, parecía agitada pero no le dio importancia Hinata tomo asiento junto al rubio y Sakura la examino de arriba hacia abajo. Era increíble que Naruto fuera tan superficial ella era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad y para el alcance del rubio ¿Cómo la convenció de ser su novia? Y parar rematar con la poca paciencia que tenía ella y Naruto se besaron de lengua frente a sus propios ojos era ya demasiada desfachatez de parte del Uzumaki una cosa era que de la nada le dijera que tenía novia y otra muy distinta era presumir que le iba bastante bien con ella para hacer arrumacos públicos sin importar su opinión ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio que un joven pelirrojo que estaba sospechosamente cerca de ellos le guiño el ojo a la "novia" de Naruto y esta se sonrojaba cosa que le hizo pensar que había algo de trampa en esto y no iba a descansar hasta descubrirlo.

-¿Ustedes trabajan en la misma película Hinata?- Pregunto la Haruno ansiosa de ver que le respondería.

-Si, hago el papel de protagonista y Naruto es el villano ya casi estamos terminando de filmar ¿quieres ver las últimas escenas en persona?- Pregunto la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

-Claro me encantaría ver lo guapo que se vería Naruto con traje alemán.- Comento la pelirosa mirando con algo de lujuria a Naruto cosa que le agrado el plan funcionaba.

Pero para la mala suerte de los dos Gaara se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de la peliazul cosa que la hizo ruborizar al punto de tener la cara toda roja, Sakura lo noto.

-Hola soy el director y Jefe de Naruto y Sakura ¿y usted es?- Pregunto con algo de interés fingido que solo notaron Naruto y Hinata.

-Soy Sakura Haruno amiga de Naruto no sabía que ellos trabajaban para usted los estudios Sabaku no son uno de los más importantes de Japón ¿en verdad van a terminar la película la próxima semana?- Pregunto algo dudosa de conseguir respuesta de su parte.

-Si señorita Haruto en film terminara la semana próxima como se planeo yo tuve que actuar como el segundo protagonista debido a que no conseguí ningún actor competente para hacer dicho papel.-Confeso algo avergonzado.

-Igual estaré pendiente de ver como se hace la magia es increíble que su primer film ya tenga un tráiler y todo aunque no este completa.-

-Si lo sé, eso fue un problema de mercadotecnia ellos no entendieron bien la fecha en la que subirían el tráiler de la película pero igual eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que mi creación hable por si misma en el estreno.- dijo algo airado. –Igual fue un placer hablar con usted, Verlos chicos pero ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.- Fue lo ultimo que les dijo antes de ir al baño unisex, camino a este le dio una seña con la mano a Hinata esta disimulo y fue también al baño.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el baño Gaara beso a Hinata, introdujo su lengua para jugar con la de ella. Tomo su cintura y acerco su cuerpo con el de él, las manos de ella subieron a su hombro, caminaron hasta llegar al lavabo. Sin soltar sus labios la Recargo y el se ponía sobre ella, aun besándose ambos se empezaban a desvestir uno al otro. El besaba su cuello y besaba sus senos al ritmo que aumentaba el ritmo de la estimulación; retiro la mano para que su miembro tomara el control, sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, acariciaba su muslo mientras la hacía levantarla y rodearlo en la cintura, las manos de ella abrazaba su amplia espalda; le besaba el cuello mientras que el pelirrojo manoseaba sus senos y piernas, al cabo de unos momentos apasionados y de besos salvajes los dos llegaron al éxtasis.

Ya terminado ambos se vistieron, Hinata se sentía avergonzada de hacer esto a espaldas de su amigo Naruto el confiaba en ella ya ahora le hacía esto hacer una doble trampa se sentí muy mal pero algo bien porque aun sentía el semen de Gaara combinado con su flujo él. La despidió con un beso y un "te esperare" y salió del baño. Ella le siguió Sakura solo la vio con duda ¿Por qué cuando ese tipo se fue ella le siguió? Sabía que entre ella y Gaara tramaban algo y ella averiguaría de qué se trataba.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	10. delaracion de amor

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Confesión de amor**

Hinata regresaba a su casa algo cansada por lo visto ni Neji ni Tenten se encontraban en casa cosa que no le tomo mucha importancia a la joven que lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie se sentía algo detestable por lo que había hecho sabía que hacer el amor con el director justo en el mismo lugar que su novio falso era una desfachatez no estaba segura de cómo enfrentar a Naruto y decirle que el plan se estaba desplomando. No sabía cómo seguir viviendo son el remordimiento de saber que le mentía a su amigo y que sus planes ya están muy adelantados puesto que ella esperaba tener algo con Gaara después del plan lamentaba tanto ser tan obvia solo esperaba que al día siguiente no tuviera que ver a Sakura o a Naruto por lo menos ese fin de semana.

Al día siguiente Hinata recibió una carta donde le decía el estudio que debía ir a la siguiente dirección avenida 01-0445.- S.B. Aunque no entendió el porqué de la invitación tan repentina solo le decían que tenía que llevar ropa formal y no debía retrasarse, Hinata estaba emocionada seguro sería una oferta de quedarse en el estudio como actriz permanente eso le entusiasmaba muchísimo, pero igual tenía un desagradable presentimiento sobre la misteriosa invitación pero decidió hacer caso omiso de sus instintos y fue a bañarse si debía estar presentable lo estaría. Pasada ya una hora Hinata ya estaba más que lista para ir a al lugar subió al auto que pertenecía a su madre y lo arranco y condujo a la dirección de la carta al estar cada vez mas cerca de la entrada ese presentimiento que la agobió seguía vigente como que no había sido buena idea ir a ese lugar cuando toco el timbre para su desgracia quien abrió la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que Gaara quien la miraba una sonrisa, ella estaba muy confundida hasta que pudo notar que las iníciales S.B. eran Sabaku no. Ese detalle seguro le costaría caro ahora estaba a la merced de su jefe acosador y la verdad era que él era la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos, el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto para que entrara a la casa ella tuvo que aceptar que de todas formas ya estaba ahí no podía rechazar su hospitalidad.

La casa de Gaara era grande incluso más grande la de su padre y demasiado elegante pudo ver que ya estaba preparada una mesa con velas y todo, ella lo miro y él le hizo un ademán permitiéndole ocupar una asiento, ella acepto sin dudar mucho y el pelirrojo se sentó frente a la peliazul. Pasaron varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que al fin Hinata hablo.

-Sabes ¿No fue arriesgado hacerlo en el baño del restaurante? Naruto y Sakura pudieron vernos.-Dijo ella algo preocupada por su situación se que no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello pero tenía que decírselo.

-Lo sé pero no pude resistirme era un baño Unisex.-Contesto con Naturalidad el Sabaku no mientras comía bebía algo de su copa.

-¿Como supiste mi dirección?-Pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa por la rapidez que tuvo al localizarla.

-No fue difícil en la guía telefónica busque Hyuga y ahí estaba la dirección de tu casa, ¿No te has preguntado por que te invite aquí?-Pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber.- Contesto Hinata algo molesta por la forma en que le hablaba.

-Bien vine aquí a decirte que te amo Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo serio el hombre mientras buscaba algo de en su bolsillo.

La respuesta dejo en shock a Hinata no se esperaba eso de ningún hombre y menos de su jefe, ¿Qué estaría buscando? ¿Qué haría ahora que conocía sus intensiones? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo seguiría ayudando con esto? Rápidamente Gaara saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Hinata con delicadeza en sus manos ella lo abrió y se asombro al ver una hermoso anillo con un diamante en medio.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo cuando termines la farsa que iniciaste con Naruto?-Pregunto bastante serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ahora si que Hinata no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	11. una escena increible

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Confesión de amor**

Hinata regresaba a su casa algo cansada por lo visto ni Neji ni Tenten se encontraban en casa cosa que no le tomo mucha importancia a la joven que lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie se sentía algo detestable por lo que había hecho sabía que hacer el amor con el director justo en el mismo lugar que su novio falso era una desfachatez no estaba segura de cómo enfrentar a Naruto y decirle que el plan se estaba desplomando. No sabía cómo seguir viviendo son el remordimiento de saber que le mentía a su amigo y que sus planes ya están muy adelantados puesto que ella esperaba tener algo con Gaara después del plan lamentaba tanto ser tan obvia solo esperaba que al día siguiente no tuviera que ver a Sakura o a Naruto por lo menos ese fin de semana.

Al día siguiente Hinata recibió una carta donde le decía el estudio que debía ir a la siguiente dirección avenida 01-0445.- S.B. Aunque no entendió el porqué de la invitación tan repentina solo le decían que tenía que llevar ropa formal y no debía retrasarse, Hinata estaba emocionada seguro sería una oferta de quedarse en el estudio como actriz permanente eso le entusiasmaba muchísimo, pero igual tenía un desagradable presentimiento sobre la misteriosa invitación pero decidió hacer caso omiso de sus instintos y fue a bañarse si debía estar presentable lo estaría. Pasada ya una hora Hinata ya estaba más que lista para ir a al lugar subió al auto que pertenecía a su madre y lo arranco y condujo a la dirección de la carta al estar cada vez mas cerca de la entrada ese presentimiento que la agobió seguía vigente como que no había sido buena idea ir a ese lugar cuando toco el timbre para su desgracia quien abrió la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que Gaara quien la miraba una sonrisa, ella estaba muy confundida hasta que pudo notar que las iníciales S.B. eran Sabaku no. Ese detalle seguro le costaría caro ahora estaba a la merced de su jefe acosador y la verdad era que él era la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos, el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto para que entrara a la casa ella tuvo que aceptar que de todas formas ya estaba ahí no podía rechazar su hospitalidad.

La casa de Gaara era grande incluso más grande la de su padre y demasiado elegante pudo ver que ya estaba preparada una mesa con velas y todo, ella lo miro y él le hizo un ademán permitiéndole ocupar una asiento, ella acepto sin dudar mucho y el pelirrojo se sentó frente a la peliazul. Pasaron varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que al fin Hinata hablo.

-Sabes ¿No fue arriesgado hacerlo en el baño del restaurante? Naruto y Sakura pudieron vernos.-Dijo ella algo preocupada por su situación se que no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello pero tenía que decírselo.

-Lo sé pero no pude resistirme era un baño Unisex.-Contesto con Naturalidad el Sabaku no mientras comía bebía algo de su copa.

-¿Como supiste mi dirección?-Pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa por la rapidez que tuvo al localizarla.

-No fue difícil en la guía telefónica busque Hyuga y ahí estaba la dirección de tu casa, ¿No te has preguntado por que te invite aquí?-Pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber.- Contesto Hinata algo molesta por la forma en que le hablaba.

-Bien vine aquí a decirte que te amo Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo serio el hombre mientras buscaba algo de en su bolsillo.

La respuesta dejo en shock a Hinata no se esperaba eso de ningún hombre y menos de su jefe, ¿Qué estaría buscando? ¿Qué haría ahora que conocía sus intensiones? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo seguiría ayudando con esto? Rápidamente Gaara saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Hinata con delicadeza en sus manos ella lo abrió y se asombro al ver una hermoso anillo con un diamante en medio.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo cuando termines la farsa que iniciaste con Naruto?-Pregunto bastante serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ahora si que Hinata no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	12. Odio profundo

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Odio profundo**

Hinata despertó en una cama más cómoda que la suya, grande y acolchada se viro al lado contrario y pudo ver a su hermoso jefe, quien le sonreía era la tercera vez que lo veía sonreír era en verdad muy hermoso nunca antes habría imaginado que un plan tan tonto de fingir ser novia de otro funcionara había visto películas y programas donde muchos hacían eso, con eso vio que ya era algo tarde seguramente su padre o su primo estarían en casa preguntándose donde estaba ella, se intento levantar apresurada pero su hermoso acompañante la detuvo con un dulce rose de labios que la calmo al instante era increíble el poder de convencimiento que tenía ese hombre, no podía creer que a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con él, no pudo haberse levantado después. Habían varias teorías ya era muy tarde y por eso le dio sueño o se durmió por que si ¿qué rayos? lo iba tomar de la mejor manera además era el primer hombre que no la trataba como un trapo era un sueño de varón y no lo echaría perder.

Para sorpresa suya Gaara si quiso hacer el desayuno junto a ella fue divertido jugar con la comida mientras ambos hacían el amor, era un ambiente que nunca había experimentado, al principio pensaba que todos los hombres eran iguales que siempre sería tratada como una idiota pero gracias a Dios no era así con el Gaara era muy diferente el era su todo y su nada, él era suyo y ella suya, uno era el complemento del otro. Gaara era lo más importante para ella y gracias al cielo uno de sus mas grandes deseos de ese año se cumpliría conoció a su príncipe azul y se marcharía de esa horrible casa, abandonaría a su nefasto primo, su mediocre padre, su déspota hermana. No era un mal plan solo tendría que soportar eso unos días más el film terminaría y todo marcharía como planeaba al fin su vida sería feliz sería una gran actriz con su esposo que sería un director famoso gracias a la película ella no podía creer que eso pasara tan rápido pero así era y nada lo combiaría nda absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

.

Neji Regreso a la casa y ahí encontró a su tío con cara de pocos amigos y a su prima Hanabi igual. Algo no marchaba bien y lo noto porque el ceño fruncido las cosas no pintaba bien para él. El Hyuga se sentó frente a ellos esperando no recibir una reprimenda.

-Neji ¿Por qué la casa esta sola?-Pregunto molesto Hiashi.

-¿Qué Hinata no estaba en casa?-Pregunto algo asustado.

-No tu prima no esta inepto deberías tu estar cuidándola cuando ella no esta y en lugar de siquiera dejarla con las luces encendidas te vas a ¡fornicar con Tenten, eres un inútil Neji! Solamente de deje vivir en mi casa por respeto a mi hermano pero esta clase de comportamiento ya no lo tolerare más.- Dijo esto enojado el Hyuga mayor mientras se retiraba con su pequeña detrás.

Neji se quedo abajo con un rabia que jamás había sentido contra alguien ese Hinata nunca le decía nada pero si él hacía algo malo era culpa de el no de ella, Ella siempre se salía con la suya como la odiaba ella pagaría con creces lo que Hiashi le hizo no se quedaría así no claro que no al regresar a la casa le haría la vida miserable pronto pudo ver a la feliz Hinata que entraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. No supo de donde vino el impulso pero de la nada la tomo por el cabello y comenzó gritarle.

-¡Maldita idiota, si vuelves a irte de la casa sin avisarme te matare! ¡¿me oíste?-Dijo soltándola.

Ella solo asintió mientras el mayor subía las escales dando portazos y haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	13. Venganza

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Venganza**

Gaara se sentía muy mal por Hinata no entendía por qué ella se encontraba demasiado distante y triste después de las tomas, era en verdad muy malo lo que sucedía con ella, pero para Naruto las cosas eran diferentes ya que Sakura se fijo mucho en él desde que él comenzó a "salir" con Hinata no podía creer al principio que un joven sin tanto atractivo como el pudiera conseguir una chica como ella eso quería decir que el rubio no tenía tan mal atractivo y sex apple como ella creía eso era algo que significaba que estar con él era una gran subida a sus estatus social, pero además sospechaba que Hinata estaba traicionando a Naruto ya que por razones que ella podía suponer cada cada vez que Gaara se iba ella también además de que aquel día que la vio en el restaurante ella se había ido al baño justo cuando Gaara se fue era más que obvio para cualquiera que ella lo engañaba lo que quería decir que podía ayudar al Uzumaki jugando el mismo juego.

-Naruto.-Saludo la pelirrosa con una dulzura poco usual en ella.

-¿Si Sakura?-Pregunto algo confundido Naruto.

-¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo? Como amigos claro si quieres.-Dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

-Si… ¡me encantaría!-Dijo algo emocionado el chico, Sakura sonrió en sus adentros esto sería tan fácil.

.

.

.

.

Para Hinata las cosas eran algo difíciles, ya que ella se sentía incomoda con Gaara inspeccionando sus acciones, ella trataba de abstenerse a contar lo que había ocurrido con su primo el día anterior ella detestaba recordar el, fuerte golpe que le había dado en el hombro. Tenía un gran moretón que apenas podía ocultarlo con algo de maquillaje pero ella sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Gaara se diera cuenta. Ella no quería que él lo supiera ya que temía que sus problemas empeoraran a tal grado de que las cosas se salieran de control, decidió retocarse el hombro, pero para su desgracia, alguien abrió la puerta y lamentablemente era la persona que no deseaba que la viera así.

-¿Hina? ¿Qué te ocurrió en el hombro?-Pregunto preocupado al ver la pequeña parte del moretón que se podía ver.

-Nadie Gaara-kun me caí y se formo este moretón.-Se excuso la chica.

-No estoy casi seguro que alguien te golpeo dime quien fue, el infeliz.-Dijo ya molesto.

-Mi primo, pero por favor no hagas algo de lo que…-Ya era tarde Gaara había salido con premura del lugar.

Él sabía donde trabajaba Neji por que Hinata se lo había contado en una de esas veces que ella y el estuvieron a solas. Hinata lo siguió no quería que Gaara lo atacara de esta forma no solo por que sabía que su primo arremetería contra ella, sino que tampoco quería que Neji resultara herido, aunque su primo no la trataba bien ella nunca le había deseado el mal a él ni a nadie, sabía perfectamente que Neji lo hacía porque alguna razón ya sea por envidia o por que era un infeliz perdedor la cosa era que Neji no pasaría por alto eso.

Gaara llego al local Neji estaba en el mostrador sin prestar atención a nadie hasta que sin aviso recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, luego unas grandes patadas en el estomago repetidas veces sin mencionar unos grandes codazos en la cabezo ya casi sin poder moverse Neji pudo levantar algo la cabeza pero en ese momento no podía ver muy bien, porque casi se hizo una contusión en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto débilmente.

La figura no dijo nada solo retrocedió, Gaara por su parte está orgulloso de su acción, pero Hinata miro con horror la escena, llamo e emergencias pensando lo peor aunque admitía que Neji se merecía esa golpiza, ella espera que no fuera tan grave su problema, pero eso era prueba de que él pelirrojo en verdad haría lo que fuera por ella.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	14. lazo inseparable

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Lazo inseparable**

Hinata se encontraba en el cuarto donde estaba hospitalizado Neji, aunque era consciente de que no debía estar cerca de él porque seguro adivinaría que la paliza que le propinaron había sido por causa suya, pero daba lo mismo ella se sentía culpable no quería que Gaara reaccionara de esa manera, eso fue muy extremo de su parte en verdad deseaba que el día acabara ya y que Neji no sospechara de ella. Pronto la puerta se abrió hay entro Gaara, Hinata tuvo que sacarlo de la habitación para poder hablar con él sin inconvenientes, o por lo menos para evitar que Neji se despertara.

-Gaara, ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?-Pregunto, Hinata feliz pero a la vez triste.

-Pues supuse que irias a ver como esta ese imbécil, y dime ¿Por qué te estas tan triste? ¿Te hizo algo otra vez?-Pregunto molesto de nuevo.

-No todo está bien.-Dijo la peliazul ya algo preocupada, deteniéndolo.-Aprecio en parte que le hallas dado una golpiza a Neji, pero el problema aquí es que el podría devolverme el daño si se enterara que fue por mi culpa que él está hospitalizado, te lo suplico no le hagas creer eso y sospechara mas si te ve a mi lado, al menos aquí.-Le explico Hinata intentando calmarlo.-Además lo bueno de esta situación es que pronto, el estreno de la película, cuando mi rompimiento falso, con Naruto llegue podremos casarnos y ya no tendría que vivir más con ellos, pero por favor te lo suplico, pase lo que pase no hagas nada mas en contra de ellos, se que que se lo merecen, pero son mi familia y quiera o no tengo que soportarlos.-Dijo Hinata algo triste pero luego le sonrió.

Gaara se enterneció con esas palabras, ella tenía razón no podía exponerla a mas maltrato por parte de sus primo y su familia, asintió haciendo que su amada sonriera de alegría, se despidieron con un beso y quedaron con volver a verse en la casa de Gaara. Hinata reingreso a l habitación de Neji, el tiempo pasaba y su primo seguía sin despertar, fue cuando alguien toco la puerta, Hinata abrió la puerta y pudo ver que se trataba de Tenten, se miraba bastante preocupada, tan solo entro a la habitación, se aproximo al cuerpo malherido de su novio y lloro con dolor, Hinata no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación y no sabía que decirle, además ¿qué podría decirle? Que por su culpa fue que Neji quedo así no loca, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era consolarla.

-Ten-chan, se que las cosas han estado fatales entre ustedes dos, y que esto no es la excepción pero quiero que sepas que yo deseo tanto como tu el bienestar de mi primo, yo llame a emergencias, cuando sucedió el ataque.-Dijo Hinata mientras le tocaba el hombro a su amiga.

-¿Sabes quién le hizo esto?-Pregunto la castaña ilusionada.

-No.-Mintió.-Yo llegue al local cuando inicio el problema, lamento no poder decirte más.-Menciono algo apenada.

-Hina, sé que no apruebo la forma en que el nos trata pero, yo aun así amo a tu primo y si supiera quién fue el infeliz que le hizo daño, le pateare el trasero y lo digo enserio Hina, nadie ni siquiera Neji merece que lo traten así te juro que si llego a saber quién le hizo eso, le hare desear no haberlo hecho a él y la golfa con la que este, nos vemos luego Hina.-Se despidió ya mas calmada.

Hinata quedo petrificada, deseando que Tenten jamás descubriera que fue Gaara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	15. Extorcion

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Extorción**

Neji despertó al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Tenten que lo miraba contenta y feliz, en verdad le agradaba ver un rostro cálido en ese frio momento Tenten le explico lo que había sucedido y que había sido Hinata quien llamo a la ambulancia para salvarlo. Eso lo conmovió mucho en verdad no esperaba que la persona a quien había maltratado hacia poco le hiciera un favor tan grande en verdad no esperaba mucho eso de ella pensaba que en el fondo de su ser Hinata lo odiaba ahora veía que ella en verdad podía quererlo como él hubiera querido que el resto de su familia lo hubieran apreciado, pero pensó en el ataque y se pregunto ¿Quién podía atacarlo de la nada si no conocía a nadie que tuviera algo contra él? Esa duda le carcomía el alma pero tan pronto como le dieran de alta en el hospital el sabría tarde o temprano quien había sido el bastardo en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Hinata se encontraba en el cuarto de Gaara, cielos ella debía admitir que el hombre era difícil de convencer para que dejara en paz a su primo, por lo menos estaba segura que no quedaría embarazada gracias a lubricante espermicida que se había puesto hace unos momentos en el baño, no era que no quisiera tener un hijo con él pelirrojo pero quería tenerlo ya cuando fueran marido y mujer y no antes recordó con un sonrojo lo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

_Al mismo instante en el que entraron a la casa Gaara la be_so _de una manera arrebatadora, demasiado pasional para su gusto pero igualmente correspondió al beso de la misma forma, ya sin ropa comenzó la estimulación, pero igual no podía seguir con los arrebatos sin tomar en cuenta cuidarse un poco._

_-Gaara-Kun, tengo que ir al baño ¿me esperas un momento?-Pregunto con dulzura Hinata mientras se quitaba al mayor de encima._

_-Si.-Contesto molesto por la interrupción._

_Hinata entro al baño y saco un pequeño tuvo que tenía escondido en su bolso de unto un poco del lubricante entre sus dedos se lo coloco en el cuello uterino y espero por lo menos unos cinco minutos, al terminar el proceso salió del baño pero a penas salió el hombre no aguanto mucho y la tomo entre sus brazos la llevo velozmente a la cama y le poseyó sin dar tiempo a nada comenzó a penetrarla sin compasión con fuerza las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes y ante cada estimulación tocaba y acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata como si se tratase de la última vez que la viera era extraño siempre la trataba como si algún día no pudiera verla pero él la quería y era consciente de que habría deslices en su relación debido a la fama de su padre, pronto las contracciones se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y llegaron al fin al orgasmo, fue algo increíble que los dejo exhaustos a ambos._

Hinata era muy feliz al lado de Gaara no podía esperar a darle la noticia a su familia.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad ya habían pasado varios días y a Neji ya le habían dado de alta, tan pronto como salió del hospital fue directamente a su negocio y ver las cámaras de seguridad que tenía de ese día en particular, pudo ver que a la hora del ataque había llegado un hombre y al hacer un enfoque en el rostro del sujeto, decidió investigar por internet de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del jefe de los estudios Sabaku era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a ese sujeto le sacaría todo el dinero que pudiera que según la pagina web tenía en proceso una película, cualquier escándalo seguro arruinaría sus planes, eso si que le gustaría ver eso, quería que ese sujeto pagara por la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

.

.

.

.

Gaara ahora estaba revisando los últimos detalles de la película cuando alguien llamo a su teléfono de casa.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto al ver que era un número desconocido.

-Hola ¿Sabaku no Gaara?-Pregunto una voz claramente alterada por teléfono.

-Si soy yo ¿Quién es usted?-Demando algo molesto.

-Digamos que un testigo, que presencio como golpeo al joven de aquel negocio y tengo una evidencia en video del ataque si no manda docientos mil yenes a la dirección que le mandare por correo electrónico, enviare ese video a los medio o la policía ¿Cuál le parecería mejo?-Pregunto sarcástica la voz.

Gaara estaba asustado no quería tener escándalos antes del estreno, no tuvo otra opción.

-Si enviare el dinero.-Dijo en tono molesto.

-Así me gusta, adiós.- Se despidió el desconocido dejando a Gaara con un odio y ganas de hallar a ese maldito.

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	16. un mal encuentro

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Un mal encuentro**

Neji estaba contento ese día había conseguido el dinero departe de Gaara no era muy difícil con solo decir que iba a mandar el video a la prensa, ahora disfrutaba de su dinero del chantaje Tenten desconocía por completo el origen del dinero igual lo disfrutaba y lo único que no le agradaba era el hecho de saber que su prima llevaría a alguien para cenar lo que odiaba más que a sus parientes era a los novios de su parientes, solo esperaba que el sujeto no hiciera ninguna pregunta y que siquiera no jodiera mucho, y pudiera seguir gastando más de su dinero explicito.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Hinata estaba muy feliz Gaara había aceptado ir a la cena familiar con ella era su oportunidad de mostrarle a su familia que podía ser sociable y tener un hombre hermoso, inteligente y exitoso podía callarle la boca a su padre y primo que ella podía ser una persona feliz y concisa, pronto le restregaría en la cara a Hanabi que era más popular que ella con los hombres, ya que su hermanita a pesar de ser menor muchos jóvenes mayores querían algo con ella , pero igual ella se había conseguido al director de un estudio famoso que la amaba tanto como ella a él, lo adoraba y esperaba que su amado recordara llevarle un regalo a su primo para disculparse discretamente de lo que ocurrió.

Ella estaba contenta preparando la casa para la llegada de Gaara, Hanabi y Tente ya ayudaban a arreglar la casa para poder recibir al novio misterioso.

-Oye hermana, ¿de verdad es muy importante tu novio? Sabes que a padre no le gustan las malas compañías.-Advirtió Hanabi.

-Padre no tiene nada de qué preocuparse él es muy importante hermana, es hermoso, inteligente y a… es un sueño.-Dijo en un suspiro.

Tenten la miraba feliz por primera vez miraba su mejor amiga muy feliz y contenta y que alguien la amara y esperaba que el afortunado no lo echara a perder, ella era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo, siempre trataba de protegerla de Neji y su padre pero había ciertas cosas que se Salían de control pero por lo menos estaba muy feliz por ella, ya que Tenten deseaba que ella fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo y haría todo lo posible para que su novio se comportara frente al novio de Hinata, y también que se vistiera y todo eso lo cual sería difícil pero por Hinata haría lo que fuera.

.

.

.

.

Pronto la hora esperada llego Hinata y toda la familia incluyendo a Tenten y Neji estaban en la sala esperando a Gaara, por fin llego el momento al escuchar el timbre sonar, Neji se ofreció a abrir la puerta y se asusto al ver quien estaba frente a la puerta, era su agresor y victima de extorción presentía que ahora si estaba en problemas.

Continuara.

Lamento la tardanza estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños gracias por su pasciencia.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	17. cena familiar

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Cena Familiar**

Neji estaba nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer en este caso Gaara lo había agredido y él lo había extorsionado lo que significaba su vida estaba en peligro hasta que Gaara se marchara, a menos que el se enterara que era el responsable de la llamada pero al menos sabía que estaba seguro hasta el momento, además miraba que el pelirrojo estaba muy entretenido viendo a su prima que prestándole atención a su persona cosa que le favorecía mucho, como apreciaba que su prima fuera muy bella y que ningún hombre se resistía a ella y gracias al cielo ese sujeto no era la excepción, Hiashi por su parte estaba examinándolo de pies a cabeza procurando buscar algún defecto pero gracias a dios no lo logro era prefecto muy apuesto y según su hija un hombre adinerado perfecto para su hija bueno al menos eso era lo que buscaba para saber que su hija estaría en un hogar estable para ella y que no se sentiría culpable por dejarla en malas manos, él aunque no lo demostrase quería mucho a su pequeña y no deseaba que viviera en un mal lugar y pero al menos se conformaba con que ese hombre fuera amable y respetuoso.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, es un placer conocerlo señor Hyuga.-Dijo Gaara de la manera más respetuosa posible.

-Buenas noches señor Sabaku no, ¿desde cuándo sale usted con mi hija?-Soltó de repente el hombre sin rodeos.

-Desde que comenzó la producción de la película, ella y yo somos muy unidos señor Hyuga no tengo ninguna mala intención con ella, y prometo serle fiel pase lo que pase, y no estará siempre en una pieza señor, no hemos hecho nada se lo aseguro.-Dijo este para calmarlo.

-Bien, pase señor Sabaku, la comida se enfría.-Exclamo este con una aparente sonrisa de alegría.

Hinata sonrió estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su padre aceptara a su novio, Neji por su lado trataba de pasar desapercibido ya que en verdad odiaba ese momento en particular ya que si el pelirrojo lo atrapaba en el acto haría algo mas que golpearlo no quería morir aun por lo menos esperaba casarse primero antes de morir, las cosas aparentemente estaban funcionando bien en el comedor y todos estaban de muy buen humor en el comedor, en especial el señor Hyuga.

-Dígame señor Sabaku no ¿Cuándo piensan los dos llegar a algo serio?- Pregunto Hiashi serio.

-Vera, nosotros planeamos casarnos al terminar el estreno del film, tenemos planeado casi todo para la boda señor Hyuga, le aseguro que no escatimare en gasto, y que su hija tendrá lo mejor siempre.-Dijo este besando la mejilla de su novia.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, el ultimo chico que quizo algo con mi hija, no quería nada serio con ella y amaneció con una pierna rota, espero que eso no llegue a pasarle a usted señor Sabaku, sería una lástima.-Dijo Hiashi en un tono sombrió.

Gaara trato de mantener la calma había pasado por situaciones similares y entendía que el siendo padre de solo hijas fuera así de sobre protector, y sabía muy bien como contraatacar ese tipo de amenazas paternales.

-Señor Hyuga yo la amo con el amor de mil soles jamás la desampararía se lo aseguro.-Dijo este con amor mientras besaba los labios de su amada.

Hiashi quedo conmovido al ver aquello el era perfecto para ella.

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	18. la paparazzi

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**La paparazzi**

Hinata estaba recostada al lado de su amado Gaara, era tan feliz nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido lo amaba con todo su corazón y esperaba que el tuviera éxito con la película, no entendía por que Neji se comporto con miedo al tener a Gaara frente a él, era como si el sintiera temor por Gaara eso la desconcertaba un poco ya que según ella, Neji no vio que fue el pelirrojo quien lo agredió en el local, pero bueno poco importaba eso ahora ella era feliz con el hombre que amaba era su vida su centre nada podría decirle que Gaara era un mal novio ni nada y ahora que su padre lo aprobaba era lo mejor que le pudo hacer pasado.

-Hina ¿quieres salir de la ciudad solo hoy?-Le pregunto Gaara cariñosamente.

-Si, eso serviría ya que Naruto me dijo que Sakura esta sospechando cosas y lo mejor será que nos alejemos un tiempo de la ciudad para que no falle, el plan.-Dijo esta un poco molesta por la situación.

-Descuida una vez terminado el extremo podemos salir como una pareja normal, aunque no se por que sigues con eso si ya me tienes.-Dijo el pelirrojo algo arto de tanta intriga.

-Recuerda que es un favor a mi amigo, el también fingió por y yo debo hacerlo es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, Gaara.-Hizo un puchero que termino derrotando al mayor ella siempre se salía con la suya, se levantaron de la cama y se alistaron para lo que sería un corto viaje de fin de semana.

.

.

.

.

El viaje fue en un auto cerrado para evitar sospechas de la prensa, llegaron hasta una ciudad no muy lejos de Tokio para pasar hay su pequeño momento de convivencia parecía que todo estaría tranquilo de no ser por la presencia cercana de cierta chica de quien no tenían idea que estaba allí, se trataba de Sakura que no les perdía de vista ya que desde un principio sospecho que la "novia " de Naruto lo engañaba lo que necesitaba eran pruebas para poder darle fin a esa maraña de engaños y ella poder quedarse con Naruto, no entendía cual era la razón especifica por la cual ella quería tener a Naruto ¿eran los celos de que saliera con una estrella de cine? ¿sentirse inferior a Hinata? No lo tenía del todo claro pero una cosa era segura ella tendría a Naruto solo para ella.

Ellos disfrutaron de algunas atracciones locales, Mientras Sakura tomaba fotografías "incriminatorias" para hacer que Naruto se diera cuenta pronto se cansaron y fueron a descansar a un restaurante al aire libre, Sakura estaba oculta entre la multitud observándolos.

-Sabes, me parece hermoso este sitio pocas veces uno se pone a pensar en lo hermoso que es el mundo y lo corta que la vida hasta que ya estas lejos de todo.-Comento inspirado Gaara.

-Contigo todo es hermoso, amor quiero esta contigo por siempre.-Dijo Hinata feliz.

Los dos se besaron y Sakura tomo esa última foto, esperaría hasta la premier par poder mostrársela a Naruto y así le daría una razón para dejarla y quedarse con él.

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	19. entrevista

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Entrevista**

Sakura llamo a la casa de Naruto, este abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura entrar sorpresivamente a su casa con un expresión de pocos amigos Naruto trato de no parecer muy sorprendido para no levantar sospechas intento decir una palabra pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

-Naruto, Hinata te engaña.-Dijo esta en tono molesto.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo él con incredulidad.

-Si mira.-Dijo esta mostrándole las fotos donde Gaara y Hinata almorzando y haciendo cosas en aquel pueblo.

-Dios, mío.-Exclamo este fingiendo incredulidad, pero bueno gracias a dios era un actor y Sakura no sospecho nada.

-Ella no te merece Naruto, tu mereces a una mujer de verdad que te ame y si te complazca a ti y no a otro hombre.-Dijo la pelirosada besándolo terminando ambos en la cama los besos pasaron a algo más al fin Naruto había logrado lo que quería.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Ya todo el casting había terminado la filmación de la película, cuando ya todos se habían ido, Naruto y Sakura se le acercaron a Hinata, Hinata ya sabía que pasaría si a la hora de cambiarse de vestuario el rubio le dijo que adelantarían el falso rompimiento, con una falsa pero convincente expresión de enojo se acerco a la ojiperlada.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¡y con el director esto se acabo Hinata no seré más tu marioneta! Hare mi nueva vida con la mujer de mis sueños Sakura.-Dijo este abrazando a la chica que tenía una sonrisa triunfante mientras los dos se iban.

Hinata fingió llorar de amargura cuando vio que ya no estaban se levanto y Salió con Gaara que ya la esperaba a fuera ya que ambos tenían una entrevista en uno de las principales cadenas de televisión.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba feliz con su Azaña ya que había separado a Naruto de Hinata y ahora lo tenía solo para ella, y lo mejor es que envió la copia de las fotos, a la cadena donde se supone que iban a ir Hinata y Gaara le habían dado una gran suma de dinero por ellas, ahora estaba más feliz que nunca tenía a uno de los actores mas cotizados del momento como nuevo novio y había ganado un dinero extra eso si que era suerte tan solo esperaba que Naruto no se molestara por esa iniciativa.

.

.

.

.

En esos momento los incautos jóvenes llegaron al estudio de tv, donde los esperaban unos hombres uno tenía pelo negro largo sujetado por una coleta, de ojos azabache y cara seria, y el otro era un hombre moreno con facciones de tiburón y pelos parados, ellos los llevaron al estudio donde los arreglaron para que lucieran bien, Hinara y Gaara se sentaron juntos pero aparentando que aun no eran nada la presentadora del programa era una mujer de cabello azul marino, largo hasta los hombros, los miraba con una sonrisa que les daba algo de mala espina a los chicos pero lo pasaron por alto los reflectores iluminaron el lugar y las cámaras también se encendieron .

-Ya estamos devuelta en hablando con Konan, es un placer tener aquí al director amateur, Sabaku no Gaara y a la actriz principal Hinata Hyuga, que por casualidad vienen juntos al estudio.-Dijo Konan en tono de complicidad, que Hina y Gaara no entendían.

-Al parecer tienen algo nuevo que compartir a parte de la película que se estrenara este verano, podrían decirnos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos?-Pregunto Konan sin rodeos.

-¿Co-como los supieron?-Pregunto Hinata con asombro.

-Por estas fotos de un generoso donador que no quiere ser revelado.-Dijo esta contenta mostrando las fotos.

-Mejor deberíamos hablar de la película.-Demando algo hastiado el pelirrojo por tanto cotilleo.

-Si tiene razón señor Sabaku estamos aquí por eso, díganos ¿Cómo pudo pensar en un proyecto tan prometedor en tampoco tiempo?-Pregunto Konan ya seria.

-Bueno, veras Konan, yo tenía el proyecto idealizado desde hace años lo único que me hacia falta era tener la aprobación de un estudio y gracias a mi padre pude lograr ese milagro.-Aclaro complacido el pelirrojo.

-Hinata dinos ¿Cómo descubriste que la actuación era lo tuyo? Y ¿Cómo conseguiste el papel principal siendo apenas una principiante?-Pregunto Konan a Hinata.

-Yo descubrí mi vocación desde la infancia, siempre actuaba en las obras de teatro, y bueno con el tiempo llegue a estudiar en una escuela de actuación prestigiosa siendo, aun una niña, y bueno ahora pude comenzar mi carrera en los estudios Sabaku no, y gracias al señor Gaara pude hacer realidad mis dos grandes sueños, ser una actriz y encontrar el amor, y no me arrepiento de ello.-Dijo orgullosa Hinata.

El resto de la entrevista estuvo tranquila pero igual había una duda en los dos ¿de dónde sacaron ellos las fotos?

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	20. redencion

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**Culpa y Redención**

Hinata y Gaara salían del lugar algo apenados ya que nunca se imaginaron que los entrevistadores conseguirían fotos de sus vacaciones se preguntaron internamente ¿Cómo habían conseguido aquellas fotos? Por lo menos ya podían salir juntos sin importar lo que dijeran los programas de chismes, podían al fin expresar su amor eso los hacía muy felices en verdad esperaban a que algo así pasara al fin la vida les sonreía y lo mejor era que era un crimen sin victima por lo menos esperaban que nadie hubiera resultado afectado, lo mejor era que habían encontrado varías formas de expresar su amor y eran ya muy felices. En ese momento disfrutaban de una tarde juntos en casa, Hinata aprovecho la noticia para poder mudar sus cosas a la casa de Gaara, Su padre no puso objeción al contrario está contento con la idea de que hija al fin se fuera de la casa, Hanabi estaba feliz porque al fin tendría la habitación de Hinata para sus cosas, el único que estaba inconforme era Neji, pero igual no lo tomaron en cuenta Hinata se fue de la casa.

.

.

.

.

Neji se sentía como una rata traicionera vil y asquerosa alimaña que lo único bueno que hizo en su vida fue lastimar a su prima era de verdad humillante era la forma de vida mas miserable en lo general y todo por haber sido malo con su primita nunca la aprecio como ser humano solo como una esclava y nunca pudo ser un buen pariente con ella, hasta Hanabi era mejor que él incluso su Tío había sido un ángel con ella a veces pero el nada y lo peor fue que chantajeo a su novio y le saco dinero por algo que seguramente se merecía haberla lastimado por un error suyo el era una basura. Pronto alguien toco su puerta se levanto pesadamente del sillón al abrirla pudo ver que se trataba de su novia.

-Hola Neji ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto contenta pero su mueca cambio al verlo triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto algo entristecida al verlo así de mal.- Neji siguió sin decir nada solo miraba con pesadez el techo.

Tenten estaba muy preocupada por el Nunca lo había visto así Neji era su mundo no toleraba verlo así, pensó unos instantes una solución para hacer que su sonrisa regresara entonces llego a ella esa idea.

-Ven Neji te llevare a un lugar que te gustara.-Dijo la chica contenta tomando la mano de su novio que en esos instantes parecía una muñeco de trapo, lo arrastro hasta su auto y fue rumbo a un lugar que adoraba su novio.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Naruto y Sakura estaban en acostados sobre el césped Naruto estaba feliz nunca antes había tenido a Sakura tan cerca de, él sin que lo golpeara era tan feliz ella estaba a su lado y le sonreía con alegría era el día más feliz de su vida, aunque se sentía mal por Hinata ya que Sakura había enviado esas fotos al menos intentaría comunicarse con ella para disculparse pero por ahora disfrutaría su convivencia con Sakura.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado Tenten había llevado a Neji a la playa estaba segura que con eso haría que su novio volviera a sonreír, ella estaba convencida de que ver la puesta de sol lo haría feliz. Neji contemplo la puesta de sol pudo ver en ella su alma y la respuesta a sus problemas tenía que disculparse con su prima esa era la respuesta lo haría de una manera espectacular, esa era la solución sonrió con felicidad real se levanto y grito de alegría para la gracia de Tenten ese día había nacido un nuevo Neji.

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**pilikali**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**

**Gracias a todas por darme mis primeros cien reviews**


	21. la verdad te liberara

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto **

**La verdad te hará libre**

La joven pareja acomodaban las cosas de Hinata juntos, ella era tan feliz con su amado nunca pensó que tan pronto como comenzó su carrera iniciaría una nueva vida y hallaría a la persona ideal en tampoco tiempo era lo mejor que en su vida le haya podido pasar, las cosas al fin marchaban como ella quería eso en verdad era lo que había estado esperando desde el momento en que comenzaron sus problemas. Ahora esos días había quedado atrás ya muy pronto se estrenaría su primera película y eso la emocionaba era tan feliz, nunca había pensado encontrar esa felicidad que hace años era tan lejana y ahora estaba a su total y completo alcance.

Gaara la abrazo por la espalda como tantas veces lo hacia ella nunca imagino que un hombre como él se fijaría en ella pero al parecer las era así ella no podía ser más feliz den ese momento el arrullándola en sus fuertes, firmes y cariñosos brazos. Él por su parte era muy feliz con esa chica dulce que apenas conocía pero que importaba eran esos momento apasionados que ellos tuvieron siempre lo que los unía pronto alguien toco el timbre, Gaara miro receloso por la cortina para ver si no se trataba de la prensa pero era Neji, lo cuál el suponía que era peor que prensa, pero Hinata no lo miraba como un problema cosa que no le gustaba a Gaara de mala forma y por petición de su bella Prometida le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-Pregunto molesto Gaara en tono bajo para que no lo escuchase su novia.

-Tranquilo, Gaara no vine a causar problemas.-Dijo Neji en su defensa.

-No te creo ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor Neji? Márchate antes de que llame a la policía.-Amenazo Gaara.

-Enserio por favor hazlo por Hinata.-Dijo este en suplicante.

-No la metas en esto infeliz desgraciado, ¿crees que no se que fuiste tú el que me extorsiono? No soy tan idiota sabes, ahora si de verdad quieres a tu prima aléjate de nosotros.-Continuo molesto Gaara a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Gaara por favor, dame una oportunidad.-Dijo este arrodillándose ante él.-Te lo suplico.

Gaara se sintió culpable al verlo así en verdad parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-Bien entra, pero si intentas lastimar a mi mujer te matare, ¿entendiste?-Dijo él pelirrojo abriéndoles paso para que entrara.

Neji entro y fue recibido por su prima que lo abrazo con alegría, eso lo hizo sentir más culpable cosa que ya no soporto más.

-Hinata tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo este en tono serió.

-¿Si primo?-Pregunto su dulce prima en tono amable.

-Hina, lamento todo lo que te hice a ti y Gaara, lamento haberte golpeado, insultado y maltratado desde el día en que te conocí, yo siempre tuve celos de ti por ser la hija predilecta de la familia y yo el huérfano eso me molestaba y tu éxito también por eso te hice daño por que no quise aceptar mis errores incluso cuando tu novio me dio mi merecido fui un imbécil y lo extorsione por mucho dinero, dinero que pienso devolver aquí mismo.-Dijo este arrodillándose frente a ella y entregándole una gran cantidad de dinero. -Hinata ¿perdonarías a un monstruo como yo?-Pregunto este con lagrimas en sus cristalinos ojos.

Hinata no lo pensó mucho tomo su mano lo levanto del suelo y lo abrazo con ternura y afecto.

-No te preocupes Neji te perdone hace mucho tiempo.-Respondió esta con una sonrisa sincera.

Neji lloro de felicidad, era verdad lo que decía esa frase la verdad os hara libres-

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill**

**kittirasi**

**Velka98**

**poison girl 29**

**Diosa Luna **

**Hinataxd**

**Umiko-Hyuuga **

**Naoko Wazowski**

**kamiry hatake**

**hikari.16**

**ShinobuByako**

**hinata-gaara-love **

**velka98 y a Raquel**

**ex naru spp**

**pilikali**

**con amor Gaahina eterniniti**


	22. Mi tan deseada tranquilidad

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto no estoy dañando ninguna regla de la pagina**

**Mi tan deseada tranquilidad**

Hinata ahora se arreglaba para ir a la premiere de la película donde su carrera se levantaría a los cuatro vientos al fin todo era tan perfecto que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora que Neji ya no los molestaría más, Naruto y Sakura ya estaban juntos y su relación ya era conocida a nivel mundial todo ahora parecía que ya nada los iba a separar al fin podrían estar juntos sin interrupciones, problemas, o desacuerdos. Su esposo se acerco a ella y le abrazo por detrás era tan lindo sentir la cercanía de ese hombre hermoso junto a ella, su vida jamás había sido tan buena. En su vida jamás había sido feliz antes pero en esos momentos su oscuro y tétrico ahora era solo una pantalla que se quemaba en su mente tan distante y tan horrendo había sido su vida que al menos podía decir que ahora era feliz y con la frente en alto. Estaba más que segura de lo que era. Ella era Hinata Hyuga la actriz de cine que llegaría ser una de las más grandes.

.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sakura estaban arreglándose también para la premiere de la película que sería estrenada en cuestión de horas, Naruto estaba muy feliz ahora ya tenía al lado a la mujer que amaba y era muy feliz con ello. En el caso de Sakura las cosas eran algo opuestas se sentía satisfecha estando al lado del rubio. Pero no se sentía satisfecha con lo que le habían pagado por las fotos de la pareja. Pero igualmente no importaba ya era la esposa de un gran actor de cine y sin rencores era la amiga de la protagonista de la película. Aunque debió considerarla su rival por la disque relación falsa que tuvo con Naruto, ahora que sabía que la relación era falsa ella ya no se sentía como el segundo plato del Uzumaki, pero igual buscaría la forma de buscar el perdón de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Desde el comienzo hasta el final la película tuvo un éxito y una gran ovación todo el mundo quedo encantado con la trama , los personajes les fascinaron todo el mundo, aplaudió a Gaara cuando este dio su discurso de agradecimiento a los presentes, y anuncio su compromiso con Hinata cosa que fue un coctel para la prensa. No solo por el hecho de haber confirmado el amorío que tenían ambos, sino que ahora sabía que habría boda y quizás un bebe en camino.

.

.

.

.

Dos Meses después

Hinata ahora vestía un elegante vestido de novia nunca espero terminar así, todos sus amigos incluyendo a Sakura, Naruto , Neji y Tenten estaban ahí. En esos momentos Gaara se encontraba frente al altar junto a su hermano y el cura,

Era feliz ahora más que nunca su vida pasó de ser monótona y aburrida a una emocionante aventura y ahora más que nunca podría vivir esa aventura al lado de su bella futura esposa que se aproximaba al. Altar majestuoso, hermoso y llena de vida. Al dar el esperado si todos sonrieron y vitorearon el feliz acontecimiento, cortaron el pastel y fueron a su gran mansión donde al fin vivirían felices sin nadie que los molestara, claro que la prensa siempre estaría presente pero eso era lo de menos y lo mejor de la situación era que Hinata a los pocos días se entero de que estaba embarazada, cosa que alegro muchísimo al pelirrojo ahora la paz era parte de sus vidas y así sería por siempre mientras solo fueran ella, él y su pequeño que ya venía en camino.

**Fin**


End file.
